Gas distribution utilities have planned and unplanned outages, for which customers can have their service interrupted. One of the major challenges for the utility is to provide un-interrupted gas supply, particularly to critical customers. Utilities across the globe share similar issues related to the interruption of the gas supply. Natural disasters, failing equipment, pipeline repairs, pipeline expansions, etc., all present different challenges that can create issues for customers ranging from minor annoyances to catastrophic situations. Reducing or preventing service interruptions also helps the utilities maximize revenue.